The Ring
by Vampire of the Bloody Rose
Summary: Yuichi and Asaka have been together for a long time but can a chance meeting with a big eyed boy and a mysterious ring destroy what fate brought together?


Chapter 1

(Asaka)

The spring day was warm as I walked down the street lined with cherry blossoms. I always thought they were beautiful and make it a habit of trying to visit them at least once a week to clear my mind and just take a moment to breathe and stop letting the past haunt me.

She dead she wants you to move on and you have moved on so let her go it not far to you or to the one you love. I hated this fight I had with myself. Ever since I found out about Yuina death I have not been able to fully move on and I know I need to. I had found love again and I was happy that should be enough. It was just the fact that it was so sudden, her dying in that car crash I was not even able to say good bye.

"Ouch" I said quietly as I landed hard on the group someone falling on top of me mumbling the same thing. "Are you all right?" I asked as I sat up pushing us both upwards. Staring into the two pools of onxy I was completely drawn in. A quite voice answered me "Yah Im fine. Sorry I was not looking were I was going." Blink I looked away from the eyes and got my first real look at the person. He was a young boy no more than seventeen. He wore a Ryoukuyo school uniform. Not unusually see as the school was just down the street from where we sat. The boy was stunning if I dare say so myself . I didn't care much about what other people thought in the matter of relationship seeing the nature of mine and how hard I have worked for us to be accepted. The boy brown hair was swept across his face in a failing attempt to keep it neat. His onyx eyes looked panicked and rushed like sitting here was make him late for something. His pale lips sat in a thin as if he was in deep thought. He pale skin make his features stand out. Standing up I offered him my hand which he gladly took. Thin long figures wrapped around mine perfectly as I helped him stand up. As he got to his feet I noticed the boy was short no more than 5'11 and very thin. He had dare I say it a very girlish figure that suited him very well.

Picking up his bag he said. "Im sorry again" Interrupting him I said "Asaka. My name is Asaka." The boy softly smile it was a nice smile one that set my heart slight a flutter. "Im sorry again for bumping into you Asaka –san. I was in a hurry like always and should have watched were I was going." I laughed. "It perfectly fine" I paused waiting for him to give me his name. "Wataru." He said softly. I smiled "It perfectly fine Wataru-kun. It takes two to make an accident. I got so caught up in my own thoughts that I always forget to look where I am going. May I ask were your in such a rush to on this most beautiful spring day?" Wataru eyes widen like he was caught in the act of something. "Oh ah, I was suppose to meet my sister at her school ten minutes ago so I could walk her home but I got snagged by my home room teacher who started lecturing me about my bad English and my Japanese history grade." He quickly stopped talking this defiantly was not something you tell a random stranger but for some reason I felt like I didn't want to be a stranger. I wanted to get to know this boy. Laughing softly I said. "Well luckily for you I'm very good in those subjects and would gladly tutor you if you wish. I'm a college student so my time is much more flexible than yours right."

The boys face lit up and he quickly pulled out a cell phone. "That would be amazing. I really do need help in those areas. Though I'm only a second year it still a good to get a head start on the areas I know I'm going to struggle with on the mock exam." "Always true. I can tell you they defiantly make a difference on wither or not you get into a good school or not. Im currently studying Architecture at Tokyo University ." Wataru looked impressed. "Then you must be really smart." I couldn't help laughing. "Being smart has nothing to do with it. If you study enough and work hard enough then anything is possible. That what I believe. My cell incase u want to take me up on that tutoring offer is. 342-556-4232. I watched him punch it in before placing the phone back in his bag. "Thank so much Asaka. I hope to see you again and I will defiantly take you up on that offer." I nodded my head. "Any time Wataru just call or text me."

With a wave he started down the street at slight run. I watched him vanish into the crowed before turning back to the path before me. Glancing down I noticed something glittering on the side walk. Pick it up I noticed it was a simple silver ring with a thin gold line running through it. Turning it over in my hand I could not help but wonder if Wataru had dropped it. I slipped in on my ring figure for safe keeping till I saw Wataru again and could ask him. The ring fit perfectly like it was meant to be there.

My phone vibrated in my pocket signaling I had a text. Pulling it out I read Yuichi name. He was my employer and friend Shohei little brother. I had met him two years about when he was a first year at Ryoukuyo high school and I was finishing up my third year at Sayau Academy working part time for his brother so I could have my foot in the Architecture door for when I started studying it at TU the following year. We hit it off and after only a few months of knowing each other I fell head over heal in love with him I was luck in the fact he returned my feelings. Two years later were still together and have earned the blessing of both his parents and brother something he craved deeply and I respected. It meant we did not have to hide who we were not like I would anyways. I loved the boy to death. Touching my chest I felt the cool metal of the necklace he had given me. On the sliver chain was a simple oval shaped locket with ivy patterned carved into it. On the inside was a ring made of pure sliver a row of three diamonds sat in the middle of it. On the other side of the locket was our names and the date of our anniversary with a love that is eternal written underneath, Yuichi had given it to me while we were celebrating my acceptance to TU. I smiled softly at the as I thought about that day.

Flashback

Yuichi sat across from me in the tea house we liked to go to. He looked nervous and I could not figure out why? I had just got accepted to Tokyo University this should be a happy day. Pulling something out of his pocket he handed it to me. It was a simple wooden bock. "Open it." He said softly. Opening it I gasped at the beautiful locket that sat inside. "It beautiful Yuichi. You shouldn't have." He smiled. "Open the locket." I did as I was told and my jaw drop at the sight of the ring with in. pulling it out I held it in my hand and could not help put smile. Put it down on the table I read the inscription on the inside of the locket. Placing the ring back and closing the locket I leaned over the table and softly kissed him on the lips he returned it with loving passion. "Thank You I love it." He smiled. "Good I am happy. I had my mom help me pick it out." I laughed he would do that Yuichi was never good at the girl like things such as pick out gifts. Reach into his shirt he pulled out a matching locket. "I have the other one with the same ring. Asaka I want to make a promise. Next year I'm going to be taking the exams and I've decide I'm going to apply to Tokyo University to. Not only is it one of the top schools in the country but I will be with you. If I get in let's get a place together and start our lives together. These rings are a promise from me to you that we will always be together and the day I get in I'm going to start wearing mine to show the world that I'm yours now and forever. Do you think that a good idea." I smiled. It was a perfect Idea. "I would not love more than anything to be able to live with you and the day you get in I will start wearing mine and we will start planning the wedding that will let the world know that were each other's and there nothing they can do about it." Yuichi nodded his head in agreement and the promise was made.

End of Flashback

As I kept my hand over the locket it dawned on me that Yuichi and Wataru went to the same school maybe he knew him and could tell me if this was his ring or not. Flipping my phone open I read the message.

You still come over tonight mom wants to know if she needs to set an extra place for dinner?

If so you can go right over you have a key I'm going to be late still at school got stuck in a student council meeting wont be out for another five minutes.

I laughed. How could he be stuck in a student council meeting if he was not even part of it. The things Yuichi did cease to amaze me sometimes.

Answering I said.

Yah I am.

How you end up in a student council meeting your not even on the student council. Lol

I almost to the school I will just wait outside for you then you can explain while we walk back to your place.

Shohei and his family coming over tonight?

I didn't expect a reply he would answer my question when we met up. Continuing my walk towards the school I glanced down again at the ring I found and for some reason really hoped it was Wataru's. Leaning against the Ryoukuyo entrance I glanced at my watch before once again looking towards the school entrance waiting for Yuichi to come out.


End file.
